The Origin of the Dragon
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Draco uses a stolen time turner to get away from the trials of the present and journeys to the past to find a familiar face in a time of need.


Hello, readers this is an idea that came to me suddenly and I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy it.

queenkhaleesistark

* * *

The Origin of the Dragon

Draco had felt so… what was it? Tired? He wasn't sure what emotion he felt. All he knew was that he needed a break from his own reality. It was his sixth year and the pressure and stress was beginning to take over. His father was always on edge now, which kept his mother's stress levels high, so home was never a sanctuary for him. Well to be honest, it never was. He had been given a task by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore and which kept tensions high for him at school. Potter was getting awfully suspicious lately. Everything was getting to him and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed a break.

The key was the time turner in his hand, he turned it several times and hoped for the best. He wasn't sure exactly how far he wanted to go, he just wanted to be away from his own time.

He found himself in an older Hogwarts, he could tell. As he was walking the corridors, he bumped into another student coming around the corner and stumbled backward, falling back.

"Watch where you're going!" hissed the girl poisonously. The feisty female however had tear streaks down her face and her mascara was smudged.

The girl had long golden hair, each strand of hair was like a separate, shining ray of sun. Past her ear was a braid pinned into place so her white pearl earrings were showing, showing her wealth. Those captivating icy blue eyes could kill a man if she tried.

Draco looked up and immediately recognized the girl as his mother. The young Narcissa Black, she looked about 16. He had seen plenty of pictures of his parents as students. "My apologies." He said softly. "Um... Are you alright?"

"No, my father has betrothed me to an annoying pureblood when I love a muggle," she sobbed, slumping onto the window ledge.

Draco frowned to hide his shock, his mother loving a muggle? She was as pureblood eccentric as his father. "Why did he do that?" He asked, quite intrigued by this new discovery.

"Because he wants me to marry a pureblood. Lucius Malfoy is so full of himself, I mean a guy with long hair. Seriously?" she laughed, her voice like a melody.

Draco couldn't help but smile and let out a soft laugh. "Quite the prat isn't he?" Draco smiled.

"Such a prat, I like you. You look about my age don't you, I've never seen you around before. I'm Cissa Black by the way, my sister is Bellatrix if you ever get to have the privilege of attracting her attention," she winked at him playfully.

Draco smiled and extended his hand. "I'm... Draco." He smiled.

"I love your name, it's the Dragon constellation. My family names their children after constellations. Are you pure, half or muggle?" she asked, delighted by him. She had never had a good friend be a boy before, she had her best friend Lyra Tate, a lovely pureblood girl in Slytherin but no boys ever were her friends.

"I'm a pureblood." He said proudly. Her face lit up when he said those words, he was sure that she wouldn't want her father on her about being friends with a boy let alone one that was no less than pureblood. "So um... Who's the muggle you like? If you don't mind me asking."

"Richard Granger, he's training to be a dentist. But he likes this girl Jean Richardson, an actress, a Shakespearean actress. I love him but he thinks of me just as a friend. I don't know what to do!" she huffed dramatically, throwing her long arms into the air.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He made a mental note of this to bring up to his mother later. "Oh really?" He smiled.

"He's so funny and charming. I love his curly brown hair and his lovely warm brown eyes." she sighed. "He loves cats and anything tooth related. I can't help but look at him in Potions. If we married our child would be halfblood," she went off on a tangent until he stopped her.

"And your parents won't accept you marrying anyone who isn't a pureblood... right?" He asked, hearing his own father's words echo in his head.

"No, they won't accept Dromeda dating a muggle but me marrying one sounds so outrageous! I don't think Richard would marry me anyway." she sighed.

"What makes you think he wouldn't marry you?" Draco asked, leaning up against the corridor wall.

"I'm not that attractive, I'm not very brainy. I just think he'll end up married to that Jean with a little girl or boy named after a Shakespeare character!" she chuckled at the idea, as she did her mouth formed into a wide captivating smile, a little dimple formed in her right cheek and her teeth were blindingly bright. It's like she can read the future he said to himself, he suspected this 'Jean' was the same Jean Granger who was Hermione's mother.

Draco frowned. "You're gorgeous, any man would be lucky to have you" He told her firmly.

"Don't flirt with me, Mr." she thumped him lightly on the arm.

"Not flirting. Just stating a fact." He shrugged with a smile and a laugh.

"What does your mother think about you flirting with betrothed women" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow at him.

Draco laughed. 'Ask yourself...' He thought to himself. "Well I can't imagine she would be too thrilled about it." He quickly replied.

The bell rang suddenly startling her. "Oh, I've got Divination, what have you got Draco?" she asked.

"Potions" He said quickly, thinking of the first one he could.

"Oh good luck, Lucius is in that class. Spy on him for me, please" she replied "Oh and Draco" she kissed his cheek softly "Thanks for saying I was gorgeous" she replied with a blush and hurried off.

Draco smiled and slipped into an empty classroom. He pulled the time turner from under his shirt and spun it, sending him back to his present day. He found himself back in his bedroom where he was a few hours ago.

"Draco? Is that you, honey?" Draco heard his mother call from the sitting room down the hall.

"Yes, mother it's me" He called back, walking toward the sitting room. He poked his head into the sitting room and found her in her favourite armchair looking through what looked like a book.

"Come here, I've got something to show you" She said as she poked her head too around the side of the armchair. Draco entered the room and sat in the seat beside her. "Yes mother?" he asked.

Narcissa held the 'book' up and revealed it to be a photo album, she pointed to a picture of her and his father in their school photograph, and Draco saw the girl he had seen only a few minutes ago. "I found our Hogwarts picture, your father and I." she said

"Yeah?" He smiled.

She pointed to herself who was standing next to Bellatrix, then she pointed to Lucius stood by Goyle and Crabbe Senior. They mirrored him, Crabbe and Goyle. "This is Richard Granger, that Hermione's father," she pointed to a Gryffindor boy with curly brown hair "I had a bit of a crush on him for ages." She admitted.

Draco smiled at her. "But he's not a pureblood?" He asked.

"No he wasn't pureblood, he was a muggle. Let's just say, your grandfather was less than proud when he found out "she frowned.

She then pointed to a tall, blonde man and a short, blonde woman holding his hand, they wore what Draco thought were Ravenclaw ties.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood and Via Grant, that Luna's mother and father. They were good friends of mine." Narcissa said with a tear in her eye. Via had died when Luna was young, a potion mishap.

Draco smiled. "Mum... Remember one day when a boy told you were gorgeous?" He asked. "You were angry at your father for giving your hand in marriage to father" He tried to jog her memory.

"Yes his name was Draco but I never got his last name. I think he was transferred after that. He was very handsome. I named you after him, I loved his name so much. I was never able to track him." she sighed. Draco couldn't do anything but smile at her.

"Here's Petunia Witchen or Petunia Parkinson, Pansy's mother and Apollo Parkinson, her father. Lyra Tate or Lyra Zabini, Blaise's mother" she pointed to them all, a lanky girl with long black hair stood next to a tall, burley man and next to Narcissa stood a dark skinned girl that looked like a female version of Blaise.

Draco sighed and looked over at the pictures. "Were you friends with them?"

"Lyra was my best friend, I didn't like Petunia or Apollo. Don't you think Pansy inherited her awful nose? Via Grant was very interesting, I liked her. Such a shame she died so early in her life" Narcissa said.

"You're good friends with Blaise, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty close friends." He smiled.

Draco nodded as he looked over the pictures. "You didn't like father at first did you?"

"He was a prat with a ponytail, but don't tell your father that. He was Slughorns pet" she chuckled.

"Quite the prat wasn't he" He smiled.

"But I fell in love with him over time and we produced you" she said smiling "The greatest decision in my life" she exclaimed

Draco smiled and hugged her. "I'm so glad. I have the best mother in the world."

"Thank you, Draco." she said kissing his forehead.

"I know about you and Hermione," whispered Narcissa into his ear.

"There's nothing to know about," he protested. How did his mother know? Did she read his di…journal.

"Draco you clearly love her and would do anything for her. I want you to be happy." Narcissa said sincerely.

"I do love her, mother. I just don't know how to tell her or even if I do, how will I know if she loves or even likes me back. What about father?" Draco confessed

"She does. Just stop being mean to her, treat her with respect. Leave your father to me." She smiled widely at him with a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"I'm off to bed" she said yawning delicately behind her hand. "You can look more at the pictures, tap it with your wand it moves and each tells you their name, their name now, if they have any children and their family" she said.

"Thank you mother" He smiled and took the book from her. "Sleep well." He said kissing her cheek. Narcissa retired to her bedchamber and fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of school days, the glory days. Draco curled up on the sofa with the book, flipping through the pages. He would occasionally tap a picture with his wand to see who it was. He felt the time turner under his shirt.

"You could come in handy" he smirked as he looked at the golden wonder.

* * *

Thank you for reading ,hope you liked it . I just had to add a mention of Dramione in there, I couldn't resist.

queenkhaleesistark (Rosie)


End file.
